


Une seconde chance

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite au départ précipité et inattendu des ennemis, le Seireitei se trouve dans un état déplorable. Les shinigami ont souffert et doivent tout reconstruire. Mais l'un d'entre eux va voir sa vie changer complètement, et décidera de saisir sa chance pour montrer qui il est réellement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bats-toi

**Author's Note:**

> NDA : Voilà une nouvelle fanfic. Attention, il y a un léger spoil du chapitre 513, mais franchement, c'est minime. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Une feuille tombait sur le sol parqueté du bureau. Le silence était presque assourdissant. Surtout quand on savait qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant, au contraire de son habitude, Renji Abarai se tenait debout, statufié, les mains ballantes contre son corps, le regard vide. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut d'avoir lâché la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Une lettre simple où juste quelques mots écrits dans une calligraphie qu'il connaissait par cœur désignaient son auteur : Kuchiki Byakuya.

Depuis l'arrivée des ennemis et leur départ incompréhensible, c'était la première fois que Renji remettait les pieds ici. Et pour cause, son Capitaine, qu'il croyait invincible, se trouvait à la quatrième entre la vie et la mort.

En entrant, il avait immédiatement vu l'enveloppe qui ornait son bureau. Seul son prénom était écrit sur celle-ci. Le cœur battant, le lieutenant l'avait attrapé et regardé un long moment avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Il s'était demandé ce que son Capitaine avait bien pu écrire.

« Bats-toi pour moi, comme je me suis battu pour toi.

Kuchiki Byakuya. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais lorsque l'on considérait leur dernière discussion, tout avait un sens. Reprenant sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir coupée, Renji se baissa pour attraper la lettre et la replier avant de la ranger dans son shihakusho. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, le faisant gémir.

— Je le ferais, Capitaine, affirma Renji en commençant son travail.

La pièce devint une nouvelle fois silencieuse alors que Renji essayait de préparer la liste des bâtiments à réparer et répertorier les blessés de sa division. Il eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'en prenant une feuille vierge, il y inscrivit en premier le nom de son Capitaine.

Un peu partout dans le Gotei, les shinigamis paraient au plus urgent pour rétablir l'ordre et transmettre les informations au plus vite. Les ennemis avaient perturbé leur travail et avaient laissé nombre de blessés et de blessures. Personne n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit, pas même le Commandant.

Dans toutes les Divisions, la colère, mais surtout la tristesse pouvait se faire sentir. Nombre de questions hantaient les esprits de tous et ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses maintenant.

À la onzième, où généralement les hurlements et les combats retentissaient, le silence régnait. Personne dans cette division n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant se retrouver ainsi. Leur Capitaine, le grand et terrible Zaraki Kenpachi se trouvait à la quatrième, dans le même état que le Capitaine de la sixième division. Deux capitaines aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour cela arriverait.

La chambre lumineuse est censée être calme… censé… Car dans la pièce, le chahut résonnait depuis quelques minutes. En effet dans cette chambre d'hôpital se trouvait le Capitaine Unohana, le lieutenant Kuchiki, Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Ryū. Ce dernier, comme son grand frère, restait d'un calme olympien alors qu'il voyait sa sœur par adoption s'en prendre au pauvre lieutenant de son frère.

— Renji, t'es pénible ! Nous devons transférer Nii-sama au Manoir.  
— Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Et je le verrais quand hein ? Quand je serais prévenu de sa mort, si je le suis ? Et encore, j'suis sûr que je ne pourrai même pas y venir…

Rukia resta muette devant les paroles de son ami. Jamais elle n'avait entendu son ami réagir ainsi. C'était une première pour elle et elle voyait très bien la colère de Renji, aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans son regard. Ryū, voyant que cela dégénérait, s'interposa entre eux.

— Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Nii-san est peut-être dans le coma, mais il n'aimerait pas vous voir vous bagarrer ainsi. Abarai-san, je sais que vous voulez protéger mon frère, mais Rukia à raison, nous devons transférer Nii-san au manoir.  
— Mais…  
— Rien ne vous empêchera de venir au manoir quand vous le voudrez. Vous êtes son compagnon, vous avez ce droit.

Renji ne savait plus quoi dire alors qu'il regardait Ryū. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Unohana qui s'apprêtait à les jeter dehors s'ils continuaient. Finalement, le capitaine Kuchiki fut transféré au Manoir dans la journée et installé dans sa chambre. Quand cela fut fait, Ryū demanda à Rukia de faire prévenir tous les membres de la famille par une missive.

— Ensuite, tu pourras retourner à ta division.  
— Tu surveilleras Nii-sama, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui Rukia ne t'inquiète pas.

Affectueusement, Ryū décoiffa Rukia qui grommela pour la forme. Ils quittèrent la chambre sans bruit. Rukia repensait encore à la réaction de Renji. Elle avait su quelques jours plus tôt le lien qui s'était créé entre Renji et son frère. Cela l'avait étonné, puisqu'ils étaient censés se détester et pourtant, Ryū lui avait fait lire la lettre que Byakuya lui avait laissée. C'était bien écrit en toutes lettres que Renji comptait pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit éloigné de lui.

Elle en était restée perplexe, mais savait aussi que jamais son frère n'aurait écrit cela si cela avait été un mensonge. Donc ils avaient bien une relation, d'un côté, Rukia était heureuse, mais de l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à les imaginer ensemble.

La réunion de Capitaines fut inédite puisque c'était la première depuis la mort tragique de Yamamoto. Mais comme il l'avait prévu depuis quelques années, sa succession avait été faite et Kyoraku prit naturellement sa place. Il réussit à ramener le calme et commença la réunion tant bien que mal. Les emplacements libres près de lui alarmaient Renji.

— Bonjour à tous, je sais que c'est dur, mais nous devons tout de même faire notre travail, même si le cœur n'y est pas mes amis. Nous allons faire honneur à tout ce que Yama-ji nous a enseigné. Le principal pour l'instant est de reconstruire les bâtiments détruits pendant l'attaque. Il faut aussi... continuer à faire notre travail…

Sa voix se brisa soudainement. C'était dur pour lui de prendre la place de son mentor… Pourtant, il se racla la gorge et releva la tête. Il vit tout le monde le regarder et l'écouter, tous savaient qu'il était le mieux placé pour reprendre la place de commandant.

— Les lieutenants n'ayant plus de capitaine prendront leur place. Abarai Renji pour la sixième division et pour la onzième, je trouve Yachiru-chan trop jeune, alors je voudrais placer Yumichika Ayasegawa comme Capitaine de la onzième. Il faudra leur… hum… envoyer une missive officielle…

Voyant Kyoraku perdre son assurance pour la seconde fois, Ukitake s'autorisa à quitter le rang pour se placer devant lui, les cachant à la vue des autres. Jyuushiro lui prit la main et la serra avec douceur.

— Tu vas y arriver, on est tous là pour te soutenir.  
— Merci Jyuu-chan.

La réunion continua malgré tout et tous quittèrent la salle sombrement. Quand Renji reçut sa missive, il soupira. Lui, prendre la place de son capitaine ? En serait-il capable ? Bien sûr ! se fustigea Renji. Byakuya lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait. Et bien plus… Le lieutenant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Byakuya lui avait révélé peu avant l'arrivée de ces ennemis.

Il ressentait pour lui autre chose que des sentiments d'ordre professionnel. Renji se souvint de la lueur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. Et plus tard, lorsque leur temps de travail fut fini, Byakuya l'avait retenu et l'avait embrassé. Bien que chaste, le baiser était tendre. Le noble l'avait regardé un long moment en silence alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue puis l'avait quitté. Pourtant, Renji avait su à ce moment-là que leur relation avait évolué.

Malheureusement, les ennemis étaient arrivés le lendemain, les empêchant de se voir. Et voilà que maintenant, son amant ? Apparemment oui, vu ce que lui avait dit son frère, était entre la vie et la mort au manoir Kuchiki. Renji se promit de faire le maximum jusqu'au retour de son capitaine.

Le soir venu, Rukia se présenta à la sixième division et entra dans le bureau de Renji. Il était assis derrière son bureau avec une pile de feuilles près de lui.

— Renji.  
— Entre Rukia. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger au manoir ce soir ?  
— Tu es sûre que je sois le bienvenu ?  
— Évidemment ! Et puis Nii-san voudrais te connaître un peu plus.

Renji ne put refuser la demande de son amie et puis lui-même voulait en savoir plus sur cette famille. Il ferma son dossier et se leva, faisant sourire Rukia.

En chemin, Rukia expliqua à Renji ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Nii-sama avait écrit une missive juste après l'arrivée des ennemis, demandant à ce que je devienne sa remplaçante en tant que chef de clan avec Ryū-nii-san.  
— Ca me fait étrange de savoir que mon Capitaine à un frère. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.  
— Ryū-nii-san n'est pas shinigami, il est l'intendant de Byakuya-nii-sama. Lorsqu'il a eu fini de lire la missive, certains étaient contre. Que ce soit pour que je prenne sa place ou pour que tu aies l'autorisation de venir le voir. Mais Ryū-nii-san a mis les points sur les i et personne n'a plus rien dit. Je peux te dire qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression de voir Byakuya-nii-sama.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir quelques minutes plus tard et furent accueillis par un domestique qui s'inclina devant Rukia.

— Kuchiki Ryū-sama m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il voulait vous voir dans son bureau à votre retour.  
— Bien, je vais le rejoindre. Emmenez Abarai-san à la chambre de Byakuya-sama.  
— Mais…  
— Vous contestez ?  
— Non, Kuchiki-sama.

Renji se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant le vieux domestique se faire remonter les bretelles par Rukia qui faisait plus de deux têtes de moins que lui. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

— Il va t'emmener, je te ferais prévenir ou je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurai fini.  
— Merci.

Rukia s'en alla vers l'aile ouest alors que le domestique l'emmena à l'opposé. Ils traversèrent nombre de couloirs et de passerelles jusqu'à ce que finalement, le domestique se mette à genou devant un fusuma qu'il ouvrit solennellement.

— Vous pouvez entrer.  
— Merci.

Renji entra lentement. Il entendit le fusuma se refermer derrière lui alors que ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le corps allongé et caché en grande partie par une couverture blanche. Il s'approcha et vit le visage endormi de son Capitaine. Renji s'installa en seiza près du futon et d'une main tendre, il enleva la mèche ébène qui traversait son visage endormi.

Comment un si puissant homme avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état ? Unohana lui avait dit que son reiatsu était au minimum, presque inexistant. Et Renji le sentait. D'habitude, il l'entourait complètement, alors que là, il devait se forcer pour le sentir un peu.

— Pourquoi vous, Capitaine ? Cela aurait été plus logique que ce soit moi à votre place et non l'inverse… Nous… Nous n'avons même pas pu commencer un semblant de relation. Mais cela m'est égal, vous restez une personne très importante pour moi.

Le nouveau Capitaine resta un long moment silencieux, ce qui était rare pour lui qui d'habitude ne cessait de parler. À ce moment-là, il aurait voulu parler avec son Capitaine pour qu'il le conseille… C'était ironique, mais Renji se força à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

— Je ferais de mon mieux pour garder la division Capitaine et… je viendrais vous voir le plus que je peux pour vous parler. Unohana-san nous a dit que vous nous entendez peut-être, alors si effectivement c'est le cas… sachez que je vous aime et je resterais auprès de vous tout le temps.

Le silence reprit possession de la pièce alors que Renji restait simplement près du futon en pensant à tout et à rien

Dans une autre pièce, Rukia écoutait son frère religieusement. Ryū Kuchiki ressemblait à son frère, bien que la couleur bleue de ses yeux l'en dissociait. Il était également plus fragile et plus faible que lui.

— Rukia Kuchiki, à partir de cet instant, vous devenez le chef de clan Kuchiki et vous serez appuyé par moi-même. Vous serez dans l'obligation de reprendre tout ce que Byakuya était en train de traiter. Une annonce officielle a été envoyée. Acceptez-vous ?  
— J'accepte de devenir le chef du clan Kuchiki jusqu'au retour de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

Ryū s'autorisa à sourire alors qu'il plaçait autour de son cou le Ginpakukazaharu de Byakuya et attachait un nouveau Kenseikaan dans ses cheveux. Lorsque ce fut fait, Ryū se tourna vers les membres du conseil et termina la réunion. Il avait bien vu que Rukia ne savait plus comment réagir et que cela avait été trop vite pour elle. Ils en avaient parlé lors de la lecture de la lettre de leur frère, mais maintenant, c'était officiel.

— Vous pouvez disposer.  
— Bien, Kuchiki-sama, s'inclinèrent les membres du clan.

Enfin seuls, Ryū passa une main sur l'épaule de Rukia pour la réconforter. Il savait très bien que sa petite sœur ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Je vais prendre en charge les dossiers en cours. Par contre, il y aura une réunion de clan bientôt et tu devras y aller.  
— J'irais toute seule ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
— Non, je viendrais avec toi. Tu auras de toute façon besoin de mon aide.

La jeune femme se sentit soulagé de savoir Ryū à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de le faire toute seule.

— Je vais aller voir Renji.  
— D'accord, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon frère aurait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme. Pourtant, lorsqu'il m'en a parlé, je n'ai pas pu en douter, la seule fois où je l'avais vu ainsi c'est avec Hisana. Mais cela me rassure, il a besoin d'amour, même s'il dit l'inverse.  
— Moi aussi cela m'a étonné mais le principal pour moi c'est de savoir qu'ils s'aiment.  
— Cela sera difficile pour Abarai-san…  
— Oui, mais il est plus solide qu'on ne le croit.

Ils se séparèrent et Rukia entra discrètement dans la chambre de son frère. Elle trouva Renji en seiza, il n'avait apparemment pas bougé de place.

— Renji ?

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête et Rukia fut surprise de le voir si pâle. Elle s'approcha et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

— Ca y est c'est fixé.  
— Oui, Ryū-nii-sama l'a confirmé.  
— Au moins, il ne retrouvera pas son clan sens dessus dessous.  
— Oui. Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'il se réveille vite.

Renji aussi espérait que ce soit le cas. Ils avaient à peine parlé de leur relation que maintenant, il le voyait inconscient devant lui.

— Cela aurait été plus logique ce que soit moi qui me retrouve là, et non lui.  
— Ne dis pas ça Renji, tu sais que si cela avait été le cas, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu imagines comment aurait été mon frère si cela s'était produit ?

Renji ne répondit rien, car il n'avait pas la réponse. Si Byakuya venait à les quitter, lui en serait anéanti. Mais si l'inverse s'était produit ? Est-ce que Byakuya aurait aussi été dans cet état ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse.

— Viens, nous devons aller manger, Renji.  
— Je n'ai pas faim.  
— Mais tu dois le faire. Allez viens !

Rukia força son ami à se lever et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le fusuma, Ryū les attendait. Renji n'osait pas parler, il se sentait hors du temps dans cette maison. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et là, Renji s'arrêta en voyant la grande table où tous les membres étaient déjà assis à leurs places. Il remarqua alors trois places vacantes. D'une pression contre son dos, Ryū lui montra la place qu'il devait prendre. Ils s'installèrent et Renji se retrouva entre Rukia et Ryū. Le dîner se passa dans un silence morbide pour Renji qui sentait son estomac se nouer à chaque nouveau coup d'œil de la part des membres du clan.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le séjour un peu plus tard, Renji soupira de soulagement.

— Comment faites-vous pour tenir ?  
— C'est l'habitude, Abarai-san.

Ryū s'amusait de cet homme au caractère bouillonnant. Rukia lui avait souvent parlé de lui, mais le voir, c'était autre chose. Et puis, il ne pouvait nier sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux rouges reflétaient chaque lumière, alors que ses tatouages prouvaient son indépendance. Rukia elle, se demanda si elle réussirait à gérer le clan à la place de son frère. Après tout, elle n'était pas noble…

— Abarai-san, j'aurais une question assez personnelle à te poser.  
— Laquelle ? s'étonna Renji qui ne fit pas cas du tutoiement de Ryū.  
— Aimes-tu sincèrement notre frère ?

Renji fut ahuri par sa question, pourtant, il répondit sincèrement en plongeant son regardant dans celui de Ryū.

— Je l'aime sincèrement. Même si nous sommes opposés. Mes sentiments n'en sont pas moins sincères.  
— Es-tu prêt à attendre le réveil de Byakuya-nii-san ? Même si cela dur des années ? Je te pose cette question, car je dois faire en sorte que ta venue ici soit légitime.  
— Je soutiendrais Kuchiki-sama de tout mon être et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Je l'aime sincèrement.  
— Je suis rassuré, avoua Ryū en souriant. Mon frère a de la chance de t'avoir.  
— Renji, cela peut durée des années comme des mois ou semaines… nous comprendrions si…  
— Si je veux le quitter ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Rukia. Je viendrais voir Byakuya jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et je ferais en sorte qu'il soit heureux après.

La conviction transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. Renji quitta le Manoir un peu plus tard après être passé par la chambre de Byakuya. Chez lui, Renji se demanda combien de temps son amant resterait inconscient. Au fond de lui, il savait que son Capitaine se réveillerait. Il était fort et ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement.


	2. Le réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le second chapitre ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Renji venait voir Byakuya régulièrement. Généralement, il venait le soir après son travail et restait également pour manger. Ryū lui demandait souvent de lui parler de sa vie. Ce qu’il avait eu du mal à faire, puisque personne ne le lui avait demandé auparavant.

Renji ferma le dernier dossier de la pile et soupira en fermant les yeux. Ça y est ! Il avait fini son travail de la journée. Se levant, il attrapa son haori de capitaine. Il ne l’aimait pas… Ce n’était pas sa division, même si le commandant lui disait l’inverse. Lorsque Kyoraku lui avait offert ce haori, il avait cru voir Renji sourire de joie, pourtant, ses yeux rubis avaient exprimé une profonde tristesse.

Lissant les plis du vêtement, Renji quitta le bureau et salua ses subordonnés qui passaient près de lui. Il se dirigea vers le manoir et le garde lui ouvrit la porte. Renji ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l’entourait. Il préférait aller rejoindre le noble au plus vite. Arrivé devant la porte, Renji fronça les sourcils. Il avait une étrange sensation. Il ouvrit le fusuma et trouva Byakuya toujours allongé et dans le coma.

Apparemment, tout était normal. Il s’approcha et s’installa en seiza près de Byakuya. Renji avait beau voir Byakuya ainsi, son pressentiment ne le quittait pas. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du noble.

— Je vous aime Byakuya… Nous attendons tous votre réveil.

Le murmure était criant de tristesse, mais Renji se força à se reprendre. Il resta un long moment silencieux, à regarder Byakuya allongé. Que pouvait-il faire pour l’aider ? Alors qu’il allait se lever pour quitter la chambre, Renji se retourna alors que son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. D’instinct, il posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire de son capitaine et s’effraya. Il ne sentait aucun pouls.

Sans réfléchir, Renji appela Unohana puis hurla pour alerter un membre du clan. Il écarta les pans du yukata et commença un massage cardiaque. Il ne prit même pas attention lorsque le fusuma s’ouvrit, ni lorsque Ryū le contourna pour l’aider.

— Aidez-moi ! Il ne respire plus ! s’écria Renji qui continuait son massage.

Unohana arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec Hanataro et ils réussirent à faire partir Renji et Ryū. Les deux hommes restèrent dans le couloir, inquiet. Renji faisait les cent pas, alors que Ryū fronçait les sourcils.

— Il n’a pas le droit, murmura Renji.  
— Le droit de faire quoi ?  
— De partir. Il n’a pas le droit. C’est un lâche s’il meurt !  
— Renji-san, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dite cela, mais mon frère n’est pas un lâche et vous le savez.

Renji tourna son visage pour regarder Ryū. Son expression était dramatique et inquiète. Il s’en voulut d’avoir parlé ainsi, mais il était fou d’inquiétude.

— Je suis désolé…  
— Renji-san…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Renji soupira. Il se sentait mal et ne voulait pas que Byakuya les laisse seuls.

Le fusuma s’ouvrit après de longues minutes et ils virent apparaître Unohana. Elle avait un léger sourire qui rassura les deux hommes.

— Il est stabilisé. Nous ne savons pas ce qu’il a eu, mais nous devrons le surveiller encore plus. J’ai demandé à Hanataro de rester avec lui. Il va rester toute la nuit pour veiller sur Kuchiki-sama.  
— Il n’y a aucun souci Unohana-san, nous acceptons évidemment qu’Hanataro-san reste, nous lui installerons un futon dans la chambre.  
— Bien, alors je retourne à la division. Hanataro sait quoi faire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop.  
— Comment ne pas s’inquiéter Unohana-san ! s’écria Renji.  
— Abarai-san, je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais Kuchiki-sama est sorti d’affaire. Alors, calmez-vous.

Renji s’excusa et Unohana s’en alla, les laissant avec Hanataro. Les deux hommes entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et aperçurent Byakuya avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Cela fendit le cœur de Ryū qui se ferma soudainement.

Lorsque Rukia rentra ce soir-là et qu’elle appris ce qu’il s’était passé, elle ordonna à Hanataro de veiller sur son frère. Le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé avait mis mal à l’aise le jeune médecin qui s’était tassé sur lui-même.

 

***

Le Gotei avait repris peu à peu sa vie. Les bâtiments étaient reconstruits depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Kyoraku avait réussi à prendre la place de son Maître, même si parfois, il désespérait, mais à chaque fois, Jyuushiro était là pour le soutenir.

Ils avaient compris que la vie pouvait être imprévisible et avaient alors commencé leur relation qui couvait depuis bien des années. À la sixième, Renji tenait son poste avec rigueur et faisait régner l’ordre dans sa division. Chaque jour après son travail, il se rendait au Manoir Kuchiki et restait dans la chambre de Byakuya un long moment. Le noble ne s’était pas encore réveillé, malgré ses blessures totalement guéries. Son reiatsu était toujours presque imperceptible. Mais Renji gardait espoir. Il avait pris l’habitude de lui parler. D’abord de la division, en lui rapportant tout ce qu’il se passait, parfois il lui confiait des moments de sa vie, ses sentiments. Jamais Renji n’aurait pensé faire cela un jour, pourtant cela avait un effet bénéfique sur lui.

Il arrivait parfois qu’il trouve Ryū en seiza près de son frère en silence. Alors dans ces moments-là, Renji s’installait près de lui et posait une main sur la sienne. Il appréciait beaucoup le frère de son amant, le trouvant chaleureux et toujours là quand il le fallait.

Byakuya avait dû être réanimé par trois fois déjà et Unohana avait peur qu’il ne s’en aille définitivement. Pourtant, le noble tenait le coup. La femme médecin avait vu arriver Renji la troisième fois, fou d’inquiétude. Elle avait même dû lui administrer un calmant pour qu’il arrête de hurler.

Rukia quant à elle, tenait le clan d’une main de fer et avait réussi à se faire respecter au sein des familles, notamment grâce à Ryū et de ses liens avec les Chefs de clan. Son frère était d’un grand réconfort et plusieurs fois elle avait craqué devant lui. Ryū l’avait toujours laissé se décharger, puis ils parlaient et Ryū la réconfortait. Jamais la jeune fille n’aurait pensé en être là lorsqu’elle était jeune. Et pourtant…

Le temps passait inexorablement et la chambre du noble était toujours aussi calme. Sa respiration était paisible et profonde comme s’il dormait sereinement.

 

***

Le fusuma s’ouvrit doucement et Renji entra. Comme tous les jours depuis un an et deux mois – il les comptait – il s’installa en seiza devant le futon où reposait Byakuya. Dans ses mains, Renji tenait un bracelet. Il n’était pas hors de prix, mais il l’avait lui-même fabriqué. Il avait passé beaucoup d’heures dessus, recommençant un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. Et maintenant, il le tenait dans ses doigts. Les perles en bois laqués étaient gravées de symboles différents et chacune était séparée par une pierre semi-précieuse qu’il avait achetée dans un petit magasin du Seireitei. Levant doucement le bras de son amant, Renji murmura :

— Le marchand m’a dit que ces pierres avaient des bienfaits sur nos énergies. Alors, j’espère que cela t’aidera à guérir. Je veux que tu te réveilles Byakuya… Je veux entendre à nouveau ta voix, voir tes yeux…

Pour la première fois, Renji retint avec du mal un sanglot. Il voulait qu’il se réveille, qu’il lui parle à nouveau. Tendrement, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du noble et les embrassa avec douceur. Il posa ensuite son front contre leurs mains liées et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit le fusuma s’ouvrir, mais n’avait pas le courage de se reprendre. Renji s’en fichait qu’on le voit ainsi.

— Il se réveillera.  
— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain, Kuchiki-sama ?  
— Parce qu’il ne peut ignorer l’amour que tu as pour lui. C’est ce qui l’aide. Alors soit patient Renji-san.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Renji releva la tête. Ryū put voir des larmes couler sur son visage. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait si fragile. Comprenant les émotions du Capitaine et compagnon de son frère, il lui sourit doucement pour le réconforter.

Malgré toute la force de Renji, il n’était pas étonné de le voir craquer. Comment ne pas avoir des moments de faiblesse dans une situation pareille ? Lui-même craquait… même s’il le faisait lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir.

— Byakuya a de la chance de t’avoir et tu gères la division aussi bien que lui.  
— Le commandant Kyoraku m’a nommé capitaine à sa place depuis plus d’un an déjà, mais pour moi, c’est Byakuya le capitaine, pas moi… Disons que je garde sa place jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne.  
— Il n’a presque plus de reiatsu… il ne redeviendra peut-être jamais capitaine.  
— Alors à ce moment-là j’accepterais ce poste, mais ce sera Byakuya qui devra me le demander…

Ryū fut surpris par les paroles de Renji. Celui-ci était convaincu que Byakuya se réveillerait et reprendrait sa place de capitaine. Pour lui, le principal était qu’il se réveille. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère alors qu’il s’était enfin ouvert aux autres. Il l’admirait, c’était son mentor, la personne la plus importante… Que ferait-il s’il venait à disparaître ? C’était totalement inenvisageable pour lui.

— Vous aimez beaucoup Byakuya, murmura Renji.  
— Oui, je l’admire énormément. Il fait toujours preuve de justesse et de droiture.  
— Sauf une fois, répliqua Renji.  
— Oui. Ce jour-là, je lui en ai énormément voulu. Pour moi c’était inconcevable qu’il laisse le commandant tuer notre sœur sans qu’il ne réagisse. Puis tu t’es battu contre lui, ensuite ce fut Ichigo. C’est grâce à lui que Byakuya a changé. Mais aussi grâce à toi.  
— Pourquoi moi ?  
— Parce que tu l’as mis au pied du mur et cela l’a fait réagir. Quand tout a été fini, il est venu me parler. C’était la première fois qu’il parlait autant depuis bien longtemps. Il a été déçu de voir que tu ne lui avais pas parlé de ton bankai, mais il était très fier de toi et de ta dévotion envers Rukia.  
— Il m’a surtout laissé pour mort ce jour-là… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il ne m’avait pas tué…  
— Parce qu’il t’aimait déjà.

Renji écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Ryū. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien comprit.

— Pardon ?  
— Nii-san me l’a avoué… Mais pas longtemps avant toi.

Après tout, lui et Byakuya n’avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avant ce combat… Et… pouvait-il toujours se considérer comme son petit ami ? Et si Byakuya se réveille et lui demande de partir parce qu’il ne l’aime pas ? Non, ce n’était pas possible, mais dans l’esprit de Renji, le doute persistait.

Voyant Renji blêmir de plus en plus, Ryū le fit sortir de la chambre et l’emmena à l’extérieur. Arrivé dans le jardin, Ryū demanda :

— Qu’y a-t-il ?  
— Rien…  
— Tu ne sais pas mentir Renji. C’est à propos de Byakuya ?

Renji hésita, mais avoua finalement d’une voix triste ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et Ryū sut alors la profondeur des sentiments du capitaine.

— Il ne changera pas d’avis. Il n’a jamais agi comme il l’a fait. Jamais il n’a fait entrer une personne au sein du manoir, comme il l’a fait pour toi. Alors, ne t’inquiète pas.

Renji soupira en se laissant tomber à même le sol et posa ses mains sur son visage bouleversé. Ryū comprenait les interrogations de cet homme qui, au fil du temps, était devenu un ami.

— J’ai hâte qu’il se réveille… Son absence me manque, ses ordres, sa froideur même, me manquent.  
— À moi aussi, mais garde espoir Renji.  
— Oui…

Relevant la tête, Renji vit le visage souriant de Ryū. Cela lui était toujours étrange, car il ressemblait beaucoup à Byakuya, mais en plus serein et joyeux. Ryū était plus jeune de seulement quelques années, mais adoptait parfois le même comportement.

 

***

Une douce lumière blanche s’approchait inexorablement de lui sans qu’il ne puisse bouger. Celle-ci était apaisante et chaleureuse. Serein, Byakuya reprenait doucement conscience avec la réalité. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’être paralysé ? Se forçant, il se sentit étrange. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un lui manquait. La présence de Senbonzakura ! Pourquoi ne le ressentait-il plus ? Où était-il ? Le noble essayait de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, mais c’était comme si un mur s’était formé dans sa tête. La lumière le réchauffait et calmait immédiatement ses angoisses.

Vu de la chambre, rien ne se passait… ou presque. Une main se mit à bouger lentement. Byakuya reprenait conscience petit à petit et près d’un quart d’heure plus tard, ses paupières se levèrent avec précaution. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lumière du jour passait au travers du shōji. Byakuya prit tout son temps pour se réveiller correctement. Il se sentait faible et fatigué. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé et son esprit lui envoya nombre d’images qui le firent gémir de douleur.

Tournant son visage, il comprit qu’il était dans sa chambre. Tout était normal. Il bougea son bras afin de pouvoir appeler un domestique, mais lorsque sa manche bougea, il vit un bracelet autour de son poignet. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, il ne lui appartenait pas. Byakuya le fit bouger avec le bout de ses doigts et remarqua les symboles gravés. Il s’agissait des éléments naturels : la terre, l’air, l’eau, le feu et l’éther. Il ne pouvait nier que c’était très beau, mais voulait savoir à qui il appartenait. Ne voulant pas chercher pour l’instant, il fit appeler un domestique et lorsque le fusuma s’ouvrit, il tomba sur son frère.

— Ryū…

La voix de Byakuya était très faible et rauque. Ryū s’approcha de son frère en souriant et posa une main sur son front.

— Je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillé, Nii-san. Tu nous as manqué.  
— Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai eu ? Que…

Ryū posa une main sur le bras de son frère pour qu’il se calme. Byakuya semblait aller bien.

— Tu as eu un combat et tu as été très gravement blessé. Unohana-san t’as soigné, mais tu es entré dans un coma profond.  
— Combien de temps ? murmura Byakuya désorienté par les réponses de son frère.  
— Un peu plus d’un an et demi…

Le choc fut tel pour Byakuya qu’il en ferma les yeux et ses mains se fermèrent en poings. Un an et demi dans le coma… Beaucoup de choses ont dû se passer depuis tout ce temps. Qui s’occupait de la division, du clan ?

— Rukia te remplace depuis le début, comme tu le souhaitais. Je l’aide dans son travail et elle s’en sort plus que bien. Pour ta division, Kyoraku-sama qui a remplacé Yamamoto-sama a placé Renji comme capitaine pour te remplacer.  
— Renji ? Tu l’appelles par son prénom ?  
— Il vient te voir tous les jours.

Byakuya se souvenait vaguement d’une discussion avec son lieutenant. Mais ne se rappelait plus de sa teneur. Pourtant, il était persuadé que c’était très important pour lui. Ryū qui voyait son frère en train de réfléchir, continua :

— Vous êtes ensemble. Tu lui as avoué l’aimer la veille de ton combat. Lorsque tu as été transféré à la quatrième, Renji est venu et a insisté pour rester auprès de toi. Ensuite, Rukia l’a autorisé à venir ici quand il le voudrait pour venir te voir. Il était si malheureux… À plusieurs reprises, je suis resté avec lui pour lui remonter le moral.  
— Alors, nous… nous aimons ? Je… je ne me rappelais plus vraiment de la conversation… mais savoir qu’il est venu me voir tous les jours, ça me touche. Ryū… Je voudrais me lever.  
— Tu es sûr, Byakuya ? Tu viens seulement de te réveiller, je devrais plutôt appeler Unohana-san avant.

Son frère acquiesça et se coucha correctement, il voulait voir la capitaine. Tout un tas de choses défilait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

 

***

Unohana venait de quitter la chambre du noble, confiante, mais aussi très triste. Byakuya avait un reiatsu vraiment très faible et elle n’était pas sûre qu’il puisse le récupérer. Mais physiquement, il allait bien, même s’il était faible. Elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas forcer et de se reposer. À présent, elle devait faire son rapport au commandant qui serait ravi de cette nouvelle.

Dans sa chambre, Byakuya était assis dans son futon. Les jambes repliées contre lui, ses bras les entourant et un haori sur ses épaules. Il regardait dehors. Ryū s’était installé à ses côtés. Il avait bien compris que son frère essayait de combler les mois de coma. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’il traversait.

— Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?  
— Pense d’abord à son rétablissement, Nii-san.  
— Il viendra aujourd’hui ?

Ryū le regarda et le vit avec un regard vide. Une sorte de peur se faisait sentir.

— Oui, comme tous les jours. Il devrait d’ailleurs bientôt arriver.

Byakuya baissa son regard sur le bracelet et glissa ses doigts dessus. Il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, de son coma… mais rien ne lui venait.

— C’est Renji qui te l’a fait.  
— Quand était-ce ?  
— Pour ton anniversaire. Il était fier de te le mettre au poignet.

Au même moment, le fusuma s’ouvrit et les deux frères se tournèrent pour apercevoir Renji, immobile, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Byakuya quant à lui, sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse en voyant Renji face à lui. Il était encore plus beau avec ses cheveux détachés, pensa-t-il.

— Ca… capitaine…  
— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire cela… Renji…

Le susnommé frissonna à l’entente de son prénom prononcé par cette voix qu’il avait tellement voulu entendre pendant tout ce temps.

Voyant qu’il était de trop, Ryū se leva et regarda Renji avec une joie visible. Lorsque le fusuma fut fermé derrière lui, Renji sursauta. Son regard ne pouvait lâcher Byakuya qui le regardait intensément. Lui qui avait imaginé des milliers de fois son réveil, c’était à présent la réalité.

— Approche, Renji.  
— Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ?  
— Seulement quelques heures.

Renji s’était installé près du futon. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et triturait ses doigts ensemble. Lorsque Byakuya était dans le coma, c’était facile, mais plus maintenant.

— Unohana-san est venue tout à l’heure pour voir comment je me portais.  
— Et comment vous sentez-vous ?  
— Je vais… bien, me semble-t-il. C’est difficile à expliquer. J’ai juste l’impression d’avoir bien dormi, mais en même temps, je sais que j’ai près d’un an et demi de vide dans mon esprit. Je sais juste que parfois, j’entendais parler près de moi. Mais je suis incapable de dire qui ou quoi…  
— C’était… moi… en partie… Je vous parlais, expliqua Renji, gêné.

Byakuya leva sa main de la couverture pour la poser sur celle de Renji. Le geste était lent, mais tous deux en furent troublés. Jamais ils n’avaient été si proches l’un de l’autre. Byakuya se sentait intimidé par la présence imposante de son lieutenant.

— Ryū m’a expliqué.  
— Pour ?  
— Nous. Toi… et moi. Je suis désolé… il semble qu’il y a des éléments de ma mémoire qui ont disparu.

Triste, Renji en déduisit alors que Byakuya ne se souvenait plus de ce qu’il ressentait. Il voulut dégager sa main pour partir, mais Byakuya la retint fermement.

— Non, ne t’en va pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé tout à l’heure je savais, sans que je ne puisse me l’expliquer, que j’avais un manque. Ryū m’a parlé et j’ai compris que c’était toi.

Un silence gêné s’installa dans la chambre alors que les deux hommes se jaugeaient. Aucun ne savait comment briser ce silence. Alors que Renji allait parler, Byakuya le fit avant lui.

— Je suis… désolé, d’avoir été absent si longtemps, Renji. Pourtant, tu es venu tous les jours.  
— Comment le savez-vous ?  
— Ryū.  
— Le traître, maugréa Renji sans réfléchir.

Byakuya eut une moue surprise. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Renji. Pourtant, il sentait qu’il avait dit cela comme une réflexion et non comme une insulte. Dans un mouvement gracieux, il se mit sur ses genoux face à Renji.

— Il m’en a parlé lorsque je me suis aperçu de ce bracelet. Et d’ailleurs, merci Renji, il est magnifique.  
— De… de rien, ce n’est pas grand-chose par rapport à tout ce que vous procédez.  
— Mais tu l’as fait toi-même, ce qui le rend encore plus unique.

Renji avait plongé son regard dans celui de Byakuya et perçut sa sincérité. Il l’aimait, c’était indéniable. Alors dans un geste mesuré, il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle de Byakuya. Celui-ci en ferma les yeux pour en éprouver toutes les sensations. C’était doux et chaleureux. Tellement qu’il fit reposer sa tête au creux de la main chaude de Renji. Ce dernier se sentait soulagé d’un énorme poids.

— Vous m’avez manqué, souffla Renji, obnubilé par la beauté du noble. Capitaine…  
— Je ne suis plus capitaine, Renji. Et je ne le redeviendrai peut-être jamais. Et aussi… appelle-moi par mon prénom.  
— Je ne peux pas…  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que vous êtes noble et…  
— Et moi je le veux. J’ai été assez distant avant, je ne le veux plus.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que son capitaine puisse dire cela un jour. Alors que Byakuya bougeait, son haori glissa de ses épaules. Renji le rattrapa et le replaça, s’attardant plus que nécessaire. Ce fut pourtant Byakuya qui bougea à nouveau et s’installa contre l’épaule de Renji qui en fut surpris.

— Je ne veux plus être celui que j’étais avant. Je me rends compte de tout ce que j’aurais pu perdre dans ce combat… Cela m’a fait réfléchir.

C’était bien la première fois qu’il se laissait à parler de ce qu’il ressentait, mais c’était sincère. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire lorsqu’il sentit les bras de Renji l’entourer doucement.

— Détendez-vous.  
— Merci, Renji.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu’à ce que Renji sente le relâchement total du corps contre lui et de la respiration lente et profonde qui frôlait son cou. Précautionneusement, Renji fit glisser le corps endormi de Byakuya dans le futon et remonta les couvertures. Dans un geste tendre, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de Byakuya.

Renji se leva et quitta la pièce en silence. Maintenant que Byakuya était réveillé, qu’allait-il se passer ? Apparemment, leur relation était toujours d’actualité, ce qui le réjouissait.

— Renji ! interpela Rukia d’une voix enchantée.  
— Hey ! Ca y est tu as fini ta journée ?  
— Presque… Maintenant que Nii-sama est réveillé, je dois en informer le clan. Tu as l’air heureux.  
— Je le suis.  
— Ton espoir a payé. Maintenant vous pourrez être heureux.  
— Je l’espère. Je vais rentrer chez moi, Rukia.  
— Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? Je suis sûre que Nii-sama serait heureux.  
— Je ne sais pas, et puis je laisse ta famille fêter cela. A plus Rukia.  
— A plus, répondit la jeune fille en comprenant que Renji ne changerait pas d’avis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?


	3. J'ai changé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

 

 

Lorsque Byakuya se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il se trouvait à nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Cette fois, la pièce était éclairée par une petite lampe. Il se leva lentement et constata sa faiblesse. Il réussit pourtant à atteindre le fusuma qu’il ouvrit et entra dans le couloir. Ses pas étaient lents et il se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il arriva dans le salon malgré ses jambes tremblotantes. Lorsque Ryū le vit, haletant, il se leva précipitamment pour le retenir alors que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

 

—  Nii-san, tu n’aurais pas dû te lever… c’est trop tôt.

—  Je… voulais venir. Renji…

—  Il est retourné chez lui, Nii-sama, répondit Rukia alors qu’elle voyait Ryū asseoir Byakuya dans le canapé.

 

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et reprit sa respiration, conscient qu’il était observé. Jamais il ne s’était senti si honteux d’être faible.

 

—  Comment te sens-tu ?

—  Faible, mes jambes tremblent…

—  Je vais demander au cuisinier qu’il te prépare un plateau, déclara Rukia en s’en allant vers les cuisines.

—  Elle était très inquiète pour toi.

—  Pourtant, j’étais froid avec elle…

—  Mais elle t’aime et quand je lui ais dit que tu étais réveillé, elle m’a sauté dans les bras.

 

Rukia revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le plateau et regarda son frère manger. Il avait vraiment maigri, mais gardait une allure noble. Ses cheveux avaient grandi. Et justement, quand Ryū vit que Byakuya essayait de les mettre dans son dos, il se leva et passa derrière le canapé pour attacher les cheveux de son frère.

 

—  Merci, murmura Byakuya, honteux d’avoir besoin d’aide.

 

Les gestes de son frère avaient été doux et cela lui avait plu au-delà de ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il essaya de finir son plat, mais dut arrêter, son estomac n’acceptait plus de nourriture.

 

 

—  Cela reviendra, affirma Ryū qui avait vu le regard de son frère.

 

Le plateau fut vite débarrassé et Byakuya leur demanda de lui parler de tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Rukia parlait très peu comparé à Ryū qui ne tarissait pas d’éloge sur ses capacités et ses décisions au sein du Clan.

 

—  Certain on essayé de me manipuler, mais Ryū-nii-san m’avait prévenu, alors je n’ai rien cédé. Cela n’a pas plus à certains.

—  Je suis désolé Rukia, je n’aurais pas du te mettre comme successeur…

—  Tu as eu raison, Nii-san, répliqua Ryū. Et puis qui aurais-tu mis ?

—  Toi… j’aurais pu…

—  Mais je ne le veux pas. Je n’ai pas ta force de caractère.

—  Tu te sous-estimes trop, Ryū. Tu es tout à fait capable.

 

Ryū en rougit. Il était rare d’entendre ce genre de chose de la part de son frère. Ce que Renji lui avait dit était bien la vérité. Byakuya voulait changer. Fatigué, Byakuya déclara qu’il retournait dans sa chambre. Rukia en fit autant. Mais alors que Ryū aidait son frère à traverser le couloir, un domestique se présenta devant eux.

 

—  Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-san est à la porte.

—  Qu’il vienne, répondit Byakuya dont le cœur avait raté un battement.

 

Le domestique s’inclina et les laissa seuls. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu’à la chambre et virent Renji qui attendait devant le fusuma.

 

—  Capi… Byakuya…, se reprit Renji en voyant son regard.

 

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Byakuya s’installa sur le bord de l’engawa. Ryū quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Renji se trouvait toujours derrière le noble, debout, ne sachant quoi faire.

 

—  Viens, Renji.

 

Ce dernier s’approcha et s’installa à côté du noble qui lui avait fait signe. Les deux hommes étaient proches l’un de l’autre, mais Renji ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter.

 

—  Je sais que tu es mal à l’aise, Renji et j’ai conscience que je suis responsable, mais détends-toi s’il te plait. Agi normalement avec moi.

—  Si je devais me détendre, je vous embrasserais sans cesse…

—  Qu'est-ce qui t’en empêche ?

—  Votre position, votre famille…

—  Je ne suis plus qu’une âme normale et pour ce qui est du Clan, pour l’instant je ne veux pas reprendre ma place.

—  Une âme normale ? Jamais vous ne serez une âme normale, vous êtes bien plus que cela.

 

Byakuya tourna son visage vers Renji qui regardait le jardin avec un sourire ironique. Lui ce qu’il retenait c’est que Renji voulait l’embrasser. Et en lui, une douce chaleur s’était installée sans qu’il ne puisse la contrôler.

 

—  Renji ?

—  Oui ?

—  Veux-tu… m’embrasser ?

 

Renji se tourna étonné vers le noble qui paraissait tout à fait sérieux. Tendu, il acquiesça pourtant. Il prit la main de Byakuya qui reposait sur sa jambe et l’autre, il la posa sur sa joue avant d’avancer progressivement. Renji le regardait dans les yeux, prêt à reculer à la moindre hésitation. Mais tout ce qu’il lut fut de la tendresse. Il le vit fermer les yeux. Ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Renji qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une myriade d’étincelles éclata dans le corps de Byakuya qui se laissa faire quand la langue de Renji lui demanda le passage. À ce moment-là, le baiser s’approfondit et Renji enlaça plus sûrement le noble contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations et Renji remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues de Byakuya. Il lui sourit doucement en caressant sa joue.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes alors que la nuit arrivait. Renji vit Byakuya frissonner.

 

—  Nous devrions rentrer, vous devez vous reposer.

—  Tu as raison.

 

Renji aida le noble à se lever. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Byakuya s’en alla dans la salle d’eau pour revenir vêtu d’un yukata bleu.

 

—  Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit…

 

Byakuya se tourna et vit Renji faire un pas pour quitter la pièce. Il réussit à lui attraper la manche de son kimono.

 

—  Tu comptes partir ?

—  Je dois retourner chez moi.

—  Et si je te demande… de reste cette nuit ? Je voudrais… que tu restes avec moi, s’il te plaît.

 

Renji ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. L’hésitation de Byakuya était toute nouvelle pour lui. D'un côté, cela l’enchantait, mais de l’autre, qu’adviendrait-il de lui si le noble changeait d’avis ? Il ne voulait pas souffrir…

 

—  Reste…, supplia Byakuya.

 

En se retournant, Renji vit le regard triste de Byakuya et céda finalement à sa demande.

 

—  Je vais aller chercher l’un des yukata que j’utilisais lorsque je dormais ici…

 

Byakuya acquiesça et Renji l’aida à se coucher avant de partir de la chambre. Il se changea rapidement, essayant de ne pas analyser la situation. Il revint sans faire de bruit, voyant que Byakuya avait les yeux fermés. Pourtant, lorsqu’il s’approcha, il vit ses yeux s’ouvrir et les couvertures se lever. Sans un mot, Renji se coucha au côté du noble qui remit les couvertures. Il s’installa correctement. Une certaine gêne s’empara des deux hommes. C’était la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient si proches l’un de l’autre. Pourtant, ce fut Byakuya qui fit le premier geste en se tournant vers Renji. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Voyant que son bras gênait, Renji le détendit derrière le corps de Byakuya et posa sa main sur son dos.

 

—  C’est étrange, murmura Byakuya. Pourtant, je me sens bien avec toi.

—  Depuis le début de votre combat, je me suis inquiété pour vous. Et lorsque l’on m’a prévenu que vous étiez gravement blessé, je n’en ai pas cru un mot. Pour me le prouver, le Capitaine Unohana m’a fait entrer dans votre chambre.

—  Je… je ne me suis jamais réveillé. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c’est d’avoir supplié Ichigo… et ensuite… mon réveil ici.

 

Byakuya se serra contre le corps de Renji en fermant les yeux en un geste de protection. Il se sentait apaisé en sa présence. Ils ne dirent plus un mot et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 

***

 

Un doux sentiment de chaleur envahi Byakuya qui se réveillait progressivement. Un corps robuste contre le sien l’étonna. Les bras autour de son ventre le maintenaient fermement. Le noble ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le visage encore endormi de Renji. Ses longs cheveux rouges entouraient son visage paisible.

 

Curieux, Byakuya dégagea sa main de sous la couverture et vint poser ses doigts sur le visage de Renji. Sa peau douce et lisse contredisait ce qu’il avait pensé de prime abord. Il se sentait étrangement heureux et ne voulait pas bouger de sa place.

 

Sa tête reposa de nouveau contre le torse de Renji et il referma les yeux de bonheur. Il avait trouvé en Renji un homme sur qui il pourrait compter sans faillir. Un homme combattant et sincère. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, est-ce qu’il aurait tenu aussi longtemps à venir le voir presque tous les jours sans savoir s’il se réveillerait un jour ? La réponse était évidente : oui, il l’aurait fait. Parce que son amour pour lui était au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait imaginé.

 

—  Vous êtes réveillé ? murmura Renji en bougeant légèrement la tête.

—  Oui, mais cela ne fait pas longtemps. Tu as bien dormi ?

—  Magnifiquement. Je n’ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis que…

 

Renji ne termina pas sa phrase et Byakuya le comprit très bien. Il sentit Renji resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps. Lui-même se sentait bien. Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit les pensées des deux hommes.

 

—  Entrez !

—  Kuchiki-sama, Unohana-san est ici, dois-je la faire entrer ?

—  Oui.

 

La domestique s’inclina et alla chercher la capitaine qui la suivit sans rien dire. Entrée dans la chambre, Retsu remarqua la présence de Renji assis sur l’engawa. Byakuya lui, se tenait en seiza derrière lui. Apparemment, ils avaient dormi ensemble et elle en était heureuse. Renji était tellement bouleversé.

 

—  Bonjour Kuchiki-sama, comment vous sentez-vous ?

—  Bonjour Unohana-san, je me sens toujours faible, mais je vais mieux.

 

Retsu lui demanda de se laisser ausculter, ce qu’il fit de bonne grâce en s’installant sur son futon sous le regard de Renji qui s’était retourné. Il voyait bien son angoisse.

 

—  Je dois vous faire une prise de sang et évaluer votre taux de reiatsu.

—  D’accord.

 

Byakuya la laissa faire. Il avait confiance en elle et savait qu’elle connaissait parfaitement son travail. Cependant, il vit l’angoisse de Renji se peindre sur son visage. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, essayant de le réconforter par son seul regard.

 

—  Votre reiatsu est vraiment au minimum, constata Retsu.

—  Combien ?

—  2pr[1]/ml de sang…

—  Mon taux était de 523pr/ml de sang…, continua Byakuya, la voix faible. J’ai le taux… d’un nourrisson.

 

L’agacement se faisait entendre dans sa voix et Retsu l’entendit clairement. Renji, ne pouvant rester impassible plus longtemps, s’était approché de son amant.

 

—  Est-ce que son taux remontera ?

—  Peut-être, pour l’instant je ne peux rien affirmer… Je vais faire des analyses approfondies à la division. Je reviendrais dans deux jours. D’ici là, essayez de marcher un peu pour raffermir vos muscles et de manger aussi.

—  Merci, Unohana-san.

 

Unohana s’en alla et lorsqu’elle fut assez loin, Renji se tourna vers Byakuya. Son visage fermé ne lui disait rien de bon.

 

—  Je ne suis plus rien à présent.

—  C’est faux.

—  Je n’ai plus de reiatsu, je ne suis plus Capitaine et c’est Rukia et Ryū qui gèrent le Clan à ma place.

—  Mais vous êtes toujours vivant.

—  La belle affaire !

 

Byakuya se détourna et fit lâcher la main de Renji, furieux. Quant à Renji, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cela le blessait. Voyant le mouvement d’éloignement, Renji le rattrapa et le tourna vers lui.

 

—  Et moi dans tout cela, je suis quoi ?

 

La colère perçait dans sa voix. Ses yeux rubis reflétaient l’incompréhension et Byakuya se sentit mal. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Après tout, il n’était pas du genre à se confier à autrui…

Voyant que Byakuya ne répondait pas, Renji lâcha ses bras et se leva prestement pour quitter la chambre.

 

—  Puisque votre silence parle pour vous, je vous laisse.

 

Le fusuma fut claqué violemment et Renji courait presque dans le couloir. Il fulminait de rage de s’être ainsi fourvoyé… Il croisa quelques domestiques, mais n’en fit pas de cas. Qui pourrait le comprendre de toute façon ? Il allait atteindre le bout du couloir lorsqu’une voix étouffée se fit entendre derrière lui.

 

—  Renji, ne pars pas.

—  Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Je n’ai pas à vous obéir. J’aurais dû m’en douter depuis le début. Je suis naïf d’avoir pensé que vous teniez à moi.

 

Il s’obstina à rester dos au noble pour éviter de flancher en le voyant. Il entendit ses bruits de pas lents et crispa ses doigts sur la porte.

 

—  Je suis désolé, Renji.

—  Pourquoi être désolé ? C’est moi qui ai espéré.

—  Je suis désolé, car…, sa voix était haletante. Car je ne sais pas m’exprimer. Du moins, pas sur ce que je ressens.

—  C’est inutile.

 

Byakuya continuait d’avancer laborieusement et aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il refusait de voir Renji s’en aller alors qu’il ne s’était pas expliqué. Il s’approchait toujours un peu plus alors qu’il ne voyait que la chevelure rouge de Renji.

 

—  Mon silence… c’était parce que je cherchais… mes mots. Regarde-moi Renji…

 

La voix de Byakuya était suppliante et Renji ferma les yeux pour s’obliger à ne pas bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n’entendit plus de pas, mais son corps se coller au sien et son visage se poser près de son épaule. La respiration du noble était hachée et il le sentait trembler. Il ne put rester impuissant plus longtemps et se retourna. Ce qu’il vit le laissa pantois. Une larme coulait sur la joue pâle du noble.

 

—  Renji… je ne veux pas que tu partes.

 

Renji voyait la peine sur le visage de Byakuya et sans s’en rendre compte, il levait sa main pour sécher la larme qui restait sur le coin de la bouche de Byakuya. Ce dernier le regardait faire. Cette proximité, il avait eu peur de la perdre.

 

—  Reste…

—  Dites-le-moi, exigea doucement Renji.

 

Byakuya n’eut pas besoin de plus d’explication sur ce que lui demandait Renji. Malheureusement, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes qui se dérobèrent. Renji le rattrapa dans ses bras sous ses protestations et retourna dans la chambre pour le coucher à nouveau. Étendu sur son futon, Byakuya soupira de soulagement.

 

—  Merci…

—  J’attends toujours.

 

La sentence était sans appel pour Byakuya qui sut que Renji ne le laisserait pas s’en tirer ainsi. Alors, il attrapa sa main et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. Une petite rougeur s’empara de ses joues. Il se sentait comme un enfant.

 

—  Je veux que tu restes, car… je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir.

—  Mais encore ? Vous allez devoir apprendre.

—  Je vois. Renji…, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Je t’aime, Abarai Renji.

 

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Renji qui se sentait subitement apaisé. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent lorsque la tension disparut. Quant à Byakuya, il plongea son visage dans les couvertures et se rendit compte que c’était la première fois qu’il le disait. Avec Hisana, il se contentait de la regarder ou de l’embrasser pour qu’elle le sache, mais Renji était différent. Il s’était aperçu depuis bien longtemps qu’il avait besoin d’être rassuré.

 

—  Byakuya…, murmura Renji en serrant la main du noble. Je suis si heureux.

—  Alors, pourquoi avoir voulu partir ?

—  J’étais persuadé que vous vous étiez joué de moi. J’avais peur, alors j’ai préféré partir avant de souffrir.

—  Je suis désolé.

 

Byakuya se redressa et tira sur le bras de Renji pour qu’il s’installe à ses côtés. Assis, Renji prit Byakuya contre lui et l’entoura de la couverture.

 

—  C’est la première fois que l’on me demande de parler ainsi.

—  Vous ne le faisiez pas avec votre femme ?

—  Non, je n’ai jamais eut à le faire, car elle se contentait de ma présence. Mais je me rends compte que vous êtes différents.

 

Renji se sentit mal d’avoir été si égoïste avec le noble. Byakuya ferma les yeux en cherchant les mains de Renji pour les prendre dans les siennes.

 

—  Avant mon combat, je voyais en toi un homme capable de tout pour sauver les personnes qu’il aime. Tu me l’as prouvé et tu m’as donné une bonne leçon ce jour-là. Mais je ne t’en veux pas, au contraire. Au fil du temps, j’ai appris à te connaitre vraiment. Je ne te voyais plus comme mon Lieutenant, mais comme un homme qui va au bout de ses convictions. Ton acharnement à me battre m’a attiré, ta liberté d’expression, que je n’ai pas… Ta liberté tout simplement, je les enviais. Moi, le grand et froid Capitaine, je me suis réchauffé en ta présence. Et peu à peu tu devenais indispensable.

 

Renji restait muet, il écoutait Byakuya religieusement. Sous la couverture, les doigts du noble jouaient avec les siens et son visage reposait contre son cou.

 

—  Lorsque je t’ai interpelé, j’ai dû faire preuve de courage pour t’avouer mes sentiments. J’avais tellement peur que tu ries de moi et que tu me fasses mal… Et pourtant…

—  Je suis là et je vous aime.

—  Mais je ne suis plus rien maintenant. Tu vas avoir honte de moi. Je ne sens même plus Senbonzakura. Je ne sais même pas s’il reviendra un jour…

 

Sentant la détresse dans la voix du noble, Renji détacha Byakuya de lui pour se lever.

 

—  Où vas-tu ?

—  Je reviens.

 

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard surpris de Byakuya. Lui, se demandait bien ce qu’il était parti faire. Il s’interrogeait lorsque Renji revint près de lui. Il tenait une magnifique boîte en bois ouvragé. Il la posa par terre près du futon et reprit sa place. Byakuya le regarda poser la boîte sur ses jambes.

 

—  Ouvrez-la.

 

Byakuya s’exécuta et déverrouilla le couvercle avant de le lever doucement. Son regard s’émerveilla et solennellement, il toucha du bout des doigts l’objet.

 

—  Senbonzakura…

—  Lorsque nous vous avons trouvé, il ne restait plus grand-chose, mais avec l’aide du Capitaine Kurotsushi, nous avons réussi à le préserver.

 

Mais à présent, Senbonzakura, n’était plus qu’un katana comme un autre, sans âme… mais l’avoir près de lui lui faisait plaisir.

 

—  Vous retrouverez Senbonzakura. En fait, je vous aide.

—  Comment ça ?

—  Eh bien… Unohana-san m’a dit qu’injecter du reiatsu dans votre sabre aiderait alors…

—  Et tu sais faire ça ?

—  J’ai appris…

 

Le noble ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire et Renji le sentit très bien. Il referma la boîte et la posa à ses côtés avant de faire pivoter Byakuya pour qu’il le regarde.

 

—  Je vous demande juste une chose. N’abandonnez pas. Pour l’instant, vous avez toutes les raisons de le faire, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider.

—  Tu seras là toi aussi ?

—  Je serais toujours là pour vous.

 

Byakuya le regardait intensément. Renji pouvait voir du soulagement sur ses traits. Oui, il serait toujours là et encore plus depuis la confession du noble. Sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, Byakuya s’était rapproché de lui et l’embrassait avec une douceur insoupçonnable. Heureux, Renji l’entoura de ses bras et le colla contre son corps. Leurs lèvres dansaient, se quittaient pour se retrouver. C’était très doux et Byakuya se sentait apaisé. Les bras de ce dernier s’enroulèrent autour du cou de Renji et attrapa ses cheveux pour jouer avec.

 

—  Encore, réclama faiblement Byakuya.

 

Renji obtempéra et l’embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il se releva et fit tomber doucement le noble sur le futon pour s’installer au dessus de lui.

 

—  Laissez-vous faire…

 

La panique s’empara de Byakuya lorsque les mains de Renji vinrent écarter les pans de son yukata et déposer des baisers sur sa peau. Cela le fit frissonner. Le sentant, Renji releva la tête.

 

—  Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout notre temps.

 

Byakuya se sentit tranquillisé soudainement en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux brillants de Renji et le laissa l’embrasser. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé être aussi bien dans les bras d’un homme et surtout pas dans ceux de Renji. Et pourtant à présent, il ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs. Il sentait Renji partout sur lui et en ferma les yeux. Ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres sur ses épaules, son cou, sa mâchoire, sa bouche et son corps contre le sien, chaud, doux. Il ferma encore plus les yeux pour éprouver les sensations. Renji se tendit et se recula, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux subitement. Il le vit à genou à l’autre bout du futon, les mains crispées sur ses jambes.

 

—  Renji ?

—  Je suis désolé, je ferais mieux… de partir.

—  Attends ! s’écria Byakuya en essayant de se relever alors que Renji était déjà debout.

 

Renji se retourna et attrapa le noble qui allait s’effondrer. Le corps fin de Byakuya tremblait légèrement.

 

—  Pardon, mais vous êtes encore trop faible pour cela et je voudrais que vous soyez entièrement à moi lorsque vous vous en sentirez prêt.

—  Tu es vraiment mâture…

—  Je vous aime, c’est normal.

 

Le noble en rougit légèrement alors qu’il sentait Renji embrasser ses cheveux. À cet instant, Byakuya aurait voulu rester dans ses bras puissants pour l’éternité. Mais Renji se reculait déjà.

 

—  Je dois y aller, je dois passer à la division.

—  D’accord.

 

Renji l’embrassa et quitta la pièce. Il passa par le salon pour avertir Ryū que son frère était réveillé.

 

—  Merci Renji, tu as l’air heureux.

—  Je le suis, bonne journée, sourit Renji.

—  À toi aussi.

 

  


* * *

[1] Pr/ml : particules de reiatsu par millilitre de sang. Il s’agit d’un dosage purement inventé par l’auteur.

**Author's Note:**

> Une review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
